Ghosts
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: All Ashes & GALEXY fans MUST READ - What will be revealed as Gene meets a ghost from his past? Plz R&R Luv Loobz XXX PS Gem6 this is 4 yu x - Rated T as referance to prostitution


Hello there this is a one shot unless you guys want a sequal. I have posted this especially for Gem as she asked so v nicely. Here goes, hope its not a disapointment.

* * *

**Ghosts**

_Twelve months had passed since DI Drake had gone. Since she'd just upped and left. Left him. _

"Right everybody listen up. Andreas Audra is possibly armed, either way he's very dangerous man." Gene stood outside a strip club, surrounded by his loyal officers. Men, who even through his troubles had stayed strong for him, "I want him taken down immediately. No one else is to be hurt do you understand?" Hunt barked at his colleagues.

_It was just another tiff. Another passion filled argument between the Manc lion and the 'toffee nosed bitch'. She wasn't meant to leave. He hadn't meant it. Why did she have to be so stubborn?_

"Right I want you clear on his offences," Hunt looked around his men "prostitution, kidnap, rape and murder" Ray and Chris stared down at their feet. The pictures of the late prostitute swimming in the heads, the tales of the girl's abuse filling their ears. The pain in Gene's eyes was evident, "we need to nail this bastard Audra, for the sake of Sally Andrews. To rid us of our nightmares…".

_Ok, so he had told her to pack her desk and leave. But he hadn't meant it. She was meant to be waiting at Luigi's after his shift. All he was meant to do was apologize and she'd come back. Why had she cleared the flat of her stuff? Why had she paid Luigi her rent? She was meant to stay. Stay with him. _

"Right Phil, Max you take the side door, Chris, Ray you cover the back. And I'll cover the front." The group dispersed blocking all escape routs from the club, 'Fenix,' which supposedly housed the man behind one of the biggest prostitution rings in London. "This is for you Sally" Gene muttered as he positioned himself at the entrance to the club. "All units GO, GO, GO!" Gene shouted into the radio.

_He had to admit it, even his team knew. He loved her. He missed her. He was a wreck in her absence. Now he only needed a place to drink. However, continually found he needed a reason to sleep. He loved her. Three months he had trawled the streets, hotels and B&B's of London. Searching. Hoping. Yearning, for her reassuring face._

"No body move!" Gene had made his grand entrance into vulgar reception room of the brothel. Gun aloft he made his way to the centre of the room "Where is he?" Hunt demanded roughly. Shaking the young reception girl, who appeared to be barely legal, the frightened child told him she didn't know what he was talking about. "I haven't got time for this!" Gene roared raising his hand; he grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall. As the glass shattered, the young hooker cowered in the shadows, concealed and protected only by the desk.

_He thought back to the, when he thought he had seen her. He'd ran. Ran as fast as he could. But, alas, it was not her. Not his Alex. He never knew you could miss someone so much that it hurt. He did now. He feared he was dieing of a broken heart. His heart was broken. Only her touch could save him. Only the feel of her lips on his could rescue him. _

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?" A tall elegant woman entered the room, demanding an answer. She stopped short. The 'hooker' was wearing a tight scarlet patent leather skirt and halter neck top. Around her neck hung a necklace, weighing down like an albatross around her shoulders. He long legs clad in black stockings, matched her 5-inch killer heels.

_Just to see her once more her eyes, her smile _

The prostitute raised her gaze, her eyes met with Gene's. For a brief second there was that sparkle. A sparkle he had not seen for so long. "Ah, Gene Hunt we meet again!" Andreas Audra entered the room a smug grin spread across his face.

_She had the knack of making the world seem a better place _

The prostitute stared at her feet, embarrassed.

_She was always so strong._

"Oh so you to have met before" Audra began sarcastically "oh silly me of course you have" Resulting in his sickly grin growing in length.

_What he'd give for five more minuets with the one he loved._

Chris and Ray burst into the room through the side door. Shocked the stood and stared at the scene before them, taking in the characters and the unsavoury atmosphere.

_Five minuets to explain his feelings. To show how much he cared._

"I usually only let my fiancé here" Audra indicated to tom next to him "Sleep with, honest respectable men but as you're a friend Hunt" There was a pause as he built up suspense I'll let you do her for free"

_Just five minutes _

Ray rushed forwards fists clenched, only to be stopped by a heartbroken Gene. "Don't just nick him." The once mighty Gene Hunt whispered. He turned to leave

_To say goodbye _

"Gene please" The tart begged "let me explain"

_To explain _

Hunt turned back to face the hooker "I think I already understand, perfectly… DI Drake"

_Times up _

* * *

Well there you have it. Please review so I know what you think. As I said a one shot unless you want a sequal. It's up to you guys.

Love you loads Lou XXX


End file.
